


A Hard Man To Corner

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is a hard man to track down, but Veronica is nothing if not resourceful. She pulls strings from her beat days and her FBI days and her newspaper days, and finally she gets a moment to speak with the elusive Gotham City billionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Man To Corner

Bruce Wayne is a hard man to track down, but Veronica is nothing if not resourceful. She pulls strings from her beat days and her FBI days and her newspaper days, and finally she gets a moment to speak with the elusive Gotham City billionaire.

"You're a hard man to corner, Mr. Wayne," is the first thing she says when she walks into his office.

He flashes her a grin that has probably charmed lesser women into his bed. "I make a point to be hard to catch, Miss Mars," he answers. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Veronica smiles. "Before I tell you, I'd like to know: Are you recording our conversation?"

"It is my office, Miss Mars. I may do what I like."

"You may like to turn off your recording devices, then, because I have information that really should not leave this office." She settles back into her chair. "Oh, a deep intake of breath. It seems Veronica Mars has rattled the elusive Bruce Wayne just a bit."

He frowns. "Just a moment." Mr. Wayne opens a drawer in his desk, and something clicks audibly. "Alright. What sort of information do you have?"

Veronica smiles again and pulls a manila folder out of her brief case. "I know who you are, Batman." He starts to rise, but she waves him away. "I'm not going to turn you in; you've done far too much good in this city for the reward to be worth it."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want your help, Bruce Wayne. You see, I have a friend. And this friend, he's in quite a lot of trouble, and I'd like to get him out of it."

"What sort of trouble?"

She shrugs. "He's in a maximum security prison cell in the middle of Arizona."

Mr. Wayne raises his eyebrows. "And you want me to get him out of it?"

"Yes. He's been charged with all sorts of crimes - murder, assault and battery, petty thievery, credit card scams, grave desecration - and he hasn't done any of them. Well, except the credit card theft and grave desecration, but that's because it's part of his job, and the FBI doesn't officially recognize ghost-hunting as a profession." She smiles. "He's a bit like Batman, actually. A vigilante. Keeping people all across the country safe from the things that go bump in the night."

"And you want me to get him out of prison in exchange for your keeping quiet?"

"Yes." She pauses, and adds thoughtfully, "And you can take me to cocktail parties on occasion, if you like. Dainty blondes help the playboy billionaire image, you know."


End file.
